Technical Field
The present invention relates to a condenser microphone unit and a condenser microphone.
Related Art
A condenser microphone unit includes a film-like diaphragm that vibrates upon receiving a sound wave, a fixed electrode (may also be referred to as “back plate”) arranged to face the diaphragm with a predetermined gap, and another component that fixes and holds the diaphragm and the fixed electrode in a unit holder. In the condenser microphone unit having the structure, the diaphragm and the fixed electrode configure a capacitor, and when the diaphragm vibrates upon receiving a sound wave, capacitance of the capacitor is changed, and thus the change of the capacitance is output as change of an electrical signal.
In the condenser microphone unit, when the diaphragm, the fixed electrode, and the other component are not positioned in the unit holder with accuracy, an individual difference in characteristics of the microphone occurs due to eccentricity between components, further leading to breakdown.
In the condenser microphone unit, a baffle is used as a unit holder that fixes a microphone element to achieve improvement of sensitivity. In this case, fixation of components, and not causing the eccentricity between the components are desired in assembly.
Japanese Patent No. 4926663 describes a condenser microphone in which a baffle is mounted, and which decreases vibration and noises while enhancing sensitivity. However, the condenser microphone of Japanese Patent No. 4926663 does not teach a configuration to accurately arrange the configuration components of the microphone unit in the baffle.